


Saw You in a Crowd of Greedy Hands

by whatnobrono



Series: Hornywatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, genji and mccree looking for fun, just porn, reaper gets groped by strangers, sombra tricks reaper into going into a sex club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnobrono/pseuds/whatnobrono
Summary: When Genji and Mccree stubble upon Reaper at a late night sex club in Dorado, the two seem all too happy to be reunited with their old Boss.





	Saw You in a Crowd of Greedy Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was a RP between 3 friends, I played Reaper! 
> 
> Genji's is in italic font
> 
> Mccree is in normal font 
> 
> Reaper is in Bold font
> 
> Sadly we never were able to continue or finish this :(

 

_Dorado could've been a figment of McCree's imagination for all Genji knew, but of course reports proved otherwise. The thing was, from what Genji could see, McCree seemed to romanticize the place more often then not, but perhaps that was solely for Genji's benefit. McCree had always been too good at sweet talking him into things._

 

Mccree sits on the hotel bed, slightly reclined puffing on his cigar. He’s sure Genji is talking about the mission. He sees his lips and hands moving, he sees the stern look on his face. But damn if he can only think about one thing. How goddamn good Genji looks since the last time he saw him. Small frame with supple hips, mccree can’t keep his damn eyes off them.

 

**Reaper didn't care about this place, just another town to get another job done in, only this one was annoyingly in hotter weather conditions. The job assigned to him is to take out some of the local thugs. Which was frustrating, he couldn't believe he was stuck doing the basic 'clean up' job. Clenching his fists and squaring up his shoulders, he continues to walk down the quiet alley ways, away from the busy night market crowds.**

 

_Signing off from his call with HQ, Genji heaves a sigh, crossing his arms as he gazes out the wood-paned window. The occasional shadow flitted by his keen eyes, but nothing stood out at that moment. "Remind me again, McCree... of our directive for this mission?" He turns around to face the man on the bed, stepping closer to the corner of the mattress._

 

Mccrees eyes look up from genjis shapely hips to meet his eyes. He gives a lazy grin. "Oh sugar, are we on a mission? Thought i was takin you on a getaway.”

 

**Reaper made his way toward the coordinates Sombra gave him about where the last known sighting of the gang had been, should be easy, they paint themselves in the brightest ugliestneon-glow-in-the-fucking-dark- colors.**

 

_"... We should at least do a sweep. Shouldn't be too difficult... even for someone so lax as you." Genji moves to grab for his gear, "It seems too silent tonight... Prime for disturbance..." He casts a gaze in McCree's direction once more. "Perhaps later we might enjoy each other's company. When the safety of Dorado is ensured."_

 

jessie lets out a sigh, getting up from the bed. “yeah i suppose it's important for us to do our jobs, ain’t it.” he chuckles and puts out his cigar. The cowboy grabs his hat and his revolver from the table. “Let's go patrol the town, partner.”

 

**He's gonna kill her, he's gonna kill sombra and her goddamn fucking smirk of a face when he gets back. The destination took him into a building, and naturally as a sneaky assassin phantom he went through the back way, staying up high and peering down from the rafters he saw people in the ugly neon colors, without a moments hesitation he jumped down and landed in front of them, before he went to pulled out his guns he took notice at how distracted his targets are from him and the heavy scent in the air, the booming of the base, he knew exactly what this 'place' is, sombra had tricked him.**

 

_The night air provides a stagnant warmth as they step out onto the mostly barren streets of Dorado; not that Genji can feel any of it in full armor. He teases his partner as he scales walls and looks down upon him from a nearby rooftop, chuckling lowly. "Nothing in this block, 'pardner'..." He mimics the cowboy, laughing again with a little more mirth. As they move forward, a faint thrum of contained music breaks the silence. "Hm... sounds like a party..."_

 

Jessie walks alongside the building genji scaled, scanning the surrounding area. he looks up to genji and hollers. “recon there’s a night club round here. sounds like a real doozy too.” he looks around the town once more. the night air is still and warm, barely a breeze pushing through. no one on the streets but broken pinatas from prior celebrations and a few people walking home from long days of work. mccree gives a little chuckle. “looks like the only thing dangering these people tonight will be there own liquor intake and bad decisions at that club.”

 

_Genji perches on the corner of the roof, tipping his head in Jesse's direction like a curious alley cat. "I propose a new mission... to find that party and get wrecked."_

 

mccree gives a wicked grin "you aint changed much from blackwatch days have ya? allright, lets get ourselves in a bad situation!" mccree tilts his hat and walks toward the thumping base with what seems like determination.

 

**Reaper should have seen the warnings, sombra was increasing her pestering on how little to no sex life he's had and blaming his bad mood on that, for christ sake she even knew about his past love affairs..what he's into.....he didn't think THIS is how far she'd do it. Trapped in a building filled with drunk/horny folks that act more like zombies. He's surrounded, he feels the grinding of hips and eager touches of strangers all over him. They didn't even seemed fazed by his outfit! thinking its just part of the entertainment since he notices others dresses in weirder attire. Sombra's gonna die.**

 

_Genji joins McCree on the pavement once more, joining him in the direction of the music til they had reached the sparsely lit side street the entrance seemed to be situated on. "This... must be it?" He looks at the lone doorman, flashes of colored light flickering overhead from mostly painted-over windows. "... You first."_

 

jessie looked to the doorman with confidence "alright, time to work some good ol southern charm." he saunters to the door man and tip his hat to him, leaning against the wall. with just about 5 minutes of shmoozing and choice words he looks to genji and motions for him to follow him in.

 

_Genji hops over after him, nodding his head to the doorman, briefly running into Jesse's back as they dip into the entry hall. They move in, submerged in the music that had not too long before only been an echo for them outside. He places his hand's on his partner's shoulders, edging him faster ahead, eager to take part in the grinding crowd before them._

 

**The pounding of the music and the flashing lights are doing a number to his head, then he feeling a cool solid weight push up against his back, he wasn't even aware that he's been moved against the wall of the building, hungry hands and sweaty bodies are keep him there. Strange how it feels like his body is made out of jello, like he can't just ghost away, and more surprising is that his body is slowly responding back towards these lusting strangers..**

 

jessie weaves around the crowd to find a space not practically UNDULATING with bodies. preferably by the bar so he can get a drink or two in him. "you seem eager to start partyin' sugar, guess you never really get over those wild days huh." he leads his companion to the bar and promptly orders some whiskey. "want a drink before we get dirty darlin?"

 

_"Hmmm... I suppose one couldn't hurt." Genji sidles up to the bar next to McCree, propping himself up against the bartop to catch the attention of the tender. They earn their shots shortly, handing one of the too-full shot glasses to the other. "Bottoms up; kanpai!" He withdraws the bottom half of his face armor to down the alcohol, trying his best not to his from the strange burn._

 

**He feels almost drunk..? why?...he wasn't drinking anything, oh wait, he feels liquid dripping at his lips, someones offering their drink by pouring it on his mask. its a bitter sweet taste...too sweet for his liking but he licks the rest off his face anyway, as the world seems to blur in and out of focus. He feels someone settle between his meaty legs, grinding their crotch against his as his hips in return try to meet against the same rhythm.**

 

jessie knocks back a few shots, the forth sending a shiver down his spine and warming his body. "hoo! awaright i think i ready ta dance with somebody!" he looks over the room, taking in the sight of glistening bodies moving under flashing lights. soaking in the heavy sexual atmosphere created by the horney grinding patrons at the club. mccree looks back to genji and says in a teasing tone, "hmmm, maybe somebody out there would wanna dance with me. what do you think genji?"

 

_"I'd say you have a good shot; you smell just like anyone else here..." Genji chortles, tugging him out into the throng by his serape. He gazes around, keeping them by the edge of the crowd so they've still got just a bit of room as he finds the rhythm with his body, beginning to move smoothly against McCree's front. He looks into his eyes, pressing his hands to the man's chestplate. "Good enough for you, cowboy?"_

 

**Reaper bites at his tongue, refusing to let any sound out, grimacing, even if he knows that no one would be able to hear over the blaring hot music. His clawed hand reaches out and finds placement at the strangers hip, apparently thats just what the stranger wanted as their movement gets rushed and their hands fumble to get his haft awaken dick out of his pants. Two other warm bodies are at his sides, more hands going in to help, christ is he really gonna let a bunch of strangers pull out and play with his dick, AND out in a place like this???**

 

a wild grin spread across mccrees face. "shit sugar, you really can move those fine hips a yers." mccree tries moving to the rhythm to match genji, but it can barely be called dancing. his head was swimming from a mixture of the atmosphere and whole 4 shots he just took. he’s also so distracted by genjis gyrating and rolling hips all jessie can really do is grind a bit and hold on to his partner. "can't tell what's more intoxicating, you or the liquor." he chuckles. nothing could take him away from this heaven. not the stress of the mission, not the regrets of his past, nah, all those problems were checked at the door or lost in the thumping music. not a thing could distract from this heaven. except...... wait. that's a familiar looking mask that leather daddy in the corner has on. the immediate recognition causes the man to let out an audible confused grunt.

 

_Jarred by the sound from the bearded man before him, Genji is quick to notice and follow McCree's gaze. He stops moving, turning to face in the direction of the sudden distraction.A little more clear-headed than his companion, he watches closely and observes the presence of their mentor. "Impressive... he's very busy there... but I wonder if he would mind a visit?"_

 

**A growl turns into a long drawn out moan when his dick springs free, he prays no one heard that, even if he's feeling light headed, he feels like the whole room is staring at him, it's both a mixture of 'not a pleasant feeling' but wow its turning him the fuck on even more so.**

 

jessie is a little disoriented, still barely able to process what he's seeing. he leans back trying to see past the crowd and what reaper is doing... or... who hes doing?! he smiles and grabs genjis shoulder. "genji can ya'll believe that? even two timein hardasses like gabe get loose in places like this." he stares at gabes heavy cock free from any clothing. he notices how much reaper seems to be enjoying being fondled by, who jessie assumes, are complete strangers. jessie can feel his face grow hotter, hell he's practically drooling at this display. "ya know, i reckon he wouldn't mind seeing a few familiar faces. we really should pay him a little visit."

 

_"Ikuzo," Genji drags him along again, allowing Jesse to keep hands on him for balance. They thread trough the hot bodies again, moving through to very edge of the floor. He could feel his own heat as they came in close, just feet away from the lewd display, an openness that Genji remembered from his days as a younger man. Multiple partners, public displays of sex, intoxication of arousal, drugs, and drink. This was the life; and a man who had been a fixture of that life was just there, in front of them. "Gabi..." He speaks as he comes right on Reaper's side, lithe body fitting against the curve of his waist. "Do you have room for a couple more in your party?"_

 

**Reaper feels like he's caught in syrup, every touch is different, the press of weight varies, he hears people, but they sound miles away, then a new and entirely different texture presses at his side, its cool and smooth against his heated clothes, an amazing contract that he is relieved of. Something seems familiar about it. He catches part of a word that sounds too bitterly familiar, something from his past....but that couldn't be...its impossible...here?He leans into the direction of it but everything still looks blurred out shapes, god he must look like a mess. He hasn't even realized that he's panting and making needy off-kilter little noises.**

 

jessie leans against the other side of gabriel, almost blocking him from the other men. he doesn't like to admit it but hes always been a little possessive of his lovers, especially his commander. "hey gabbi, member us?" mccree coos against the side of gabes mask, hand tracing from his chest down to his hips. "mighty strange seeing you in a situation like this." jessie nuzzles into his neck, pressing a few hot kisses. "woulda thought the next time i saw you again i’d have your gun in my face, but i think i prefer this."

 

_Genji strokes a hand low over Reaper's slightly exposed stomach, just above his cock. "Surely you would prefer company from those who have the experience to pleasure you just the way you like. Or is it a turn-off to know we are on opposing sides?" He shoos the strange men as McCree had done, bracing a hand over the Talon agent's lower hip and feeling to his backside as his opposite hand strokes tentatively along his length._

 

**Reaper feels sparks of fireworks, its odd how lively his body is responding to everything, his mind is trying to clear through the fog and he makes out oddly familiar shapes.....familiar but different...till one of them hides in the crook of his neck. ..he gasps like he's breaking free from the oceans surface, their talking, their both talking to him but all he can wrap his mind around are these hands that are moving too well to be strangers....it's like they already have his body mapped out and heading towards the treasure. They know him...but does he know them? he must....they feel like comfort....'hn' only groans seem to escape his lips.**

 

"S'matter gabe? Don't recognise your boys?" he looks to genji, sporting a wide smirk. "Genji, sugar, looks like we gotta jog his memory a bit." he reaches down and lightly touches the base of Gabriel's cock.

 

**A pitiful groan erupts from deep behind the mask, Reapers mind is racing too much and not enough. His muscles feel too tightly woven together, hips sharp and shaking with excitement, hes forgotten how to relax. But these hands, these wonderful familiar, smooth and rough hands are mapping and squeezing at his dick, holy fuck, he doesnt remember the last time his dick was in contact with another, let alone more than ONE. its been far too long to find these caring kind of touches and it all feels like bliss against his skin. He clings his arms harder around the familiar strangers shoulders like they are his lifeline. As his eyesight begins to clear, he tilts his face towards the thicker one, the shapes of the stranger become all too familiar, he doesnt feel how quiet he gasps, his tongue feels heavier and too thick like tar in his mouth,“j…..esse...?" he breaks out that is even quieter than the gasps....**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
